


Yes, I Do the Cooking. Yes, I Do the Cleaning.

by Theoldfashionedromantic



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, Fluffy, Food play?, Getting Together, He Tian is horny, Inappropriate use of frosting, Jian Yi is only mentioned, Little Mo in a Maid Dress, M/M, Unrealistic first times but hey sexy times, possessive he tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoldfashionedromantic/pseuds/Theoldfashionedromantic
Summary: It's He Tian's birthday, and Jian Yi has successfully talked Mo into wearing a Maid Outfit. It's the final push they need to finally do something about all that tension between them.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206





	Yes, I Do the Cooking. Yes, I Do the Cleaning.

Mo Guan Shan was trying and failing at convincing himself this was a good idea. It was He Tian's birthday, and he had actually wanted to do something special for the other boy. Mo did actually care about him, for some reason. This may be too much though, but Jian Yi had promised him that He Tian would enjoy it and that he'd probably just take a picture and Mo would be done with the whole embarrassing thing. 

So knowing that He Tian had to first have dinner with his brother, but also knowing that the other boy always complained about the food at the He estate Mo had let himself into the other teen's apartment and made him his favorite stew and dumplings. Mo wasn't much of a baker, but he managed to make a mirror glaze cake with a strawberry and sponge cake interior. His mom had expressed her interest in having a mirror glaze cake she saw in some American ad, and he'd practiced it for her birthday last year, so it was easier for him to make.

He'd went about cleaning up after that and tidying up Tian's messes as he went. The laundry everywhere and the books he just threw about. The absolutely disgusting side trashcan that had Mo plugging his nose when tossing it out. Unfortunately, he did that chore every time he came over because the youngest He apparently was the horniest teen alive. Guan Shan wasn't even sure how a guy could get it up that much, but he wasn't surprised either since the wind could blow the wrong way and Tian could get a boner right there. They'd all seen it during their little horror camp out trip, Xhan Zheng Xi and Mo had respectfully looked away while Jian Yi had laughed like a mad man.

Sighing, Mo started making the bed. He'd stripped the old sheets and put on new ones, making sure they were as tight as he could make them and no wrinkles appeared. This had him on his knees on the bed and leaning over the edge towards the window, tongue poking out and concentrated, which was why he probably didn't hear the front door open. The bag hitting the ground he did hear, but he completely missed the sharp intake of breath. 

When Mo turned his head, hands placed firmly on the edge of the bed and knees digging into the mattress, he saw He Tian with phone in hand, staring straight at Mo's ass. Fuck, Jian Yi, was definitely right that He Tian would take pictures of him. “Happy Birthday.” He said flatly, face turning red as a wicked smirk appeared on the other boy's face. 

“Mr. He.” Tian said and approached quickly. “Maids should address their masters correctly.” Mo's eyes widened and then he scowled. “It's my birthday, say it properly?” He Tian was behind him now and dropping the phone on the side table. Mo grumbled a moment and bit his lip. Asshole, chicken dick, ugh.

“Fine!” He growled and turned around, still on his knees. “Happy Birthday, Mr. He.” He grumbled, hands digging into the front of the stupid costume he was wearing. Eyes pointedly looking at the floor. 

“Good, you should have no problem saying it again, right?” Hands grabbed at his hips then and He Tian was pulling Mo to the edge of the bed. The taller boy's legs going between his own as they kneeled on the bed together. Their faces too close and Mo forced to look at that wicked expression, slate eyes alight with a fire he'd not seen but a few scant times, times He Tian had hidden it away almost immediately.

“What are you doing?” He yelled, hands pushing at He Tian's shoulders. 

“Did you expect to come here, dressed like this, and leave untouched by me? If you did that's just cruel, Little Mo.” He Tian rubs his cheek against Mo's then and blows along his ear. Hot breath that makes him shiver. His fingers curling into the fabric of the white button-up Tian is wearing. Looking down he can see how hard Tian is through his black slacks. 

“Jian Yi said you'd like it, but I...I didn't think...”

“No, you didn't. You just brought a starving man a feast.” Large hands move to his ass and squeeze and if Mo moaned no one could say he did. Smirking lips press against his cheek and maybe this is what he thought would happen. “I'm going to fuck you into next year, understand?”

Guan Shan can clearly feel as Tian moves his hands under his clothes and pause at the thong he's wearing because...because it came with the outfit and Mo was dedicated if anything. A finger traces over the most secret part of him and Mo startles, leaning fully into He Tian and hiding his face in the other boy's neck. Kisses are placed into his hair and now he can really feel how hard the other boy is. It's like blazing heat against his belly and shyly he moves his own hand to touch. A sound like a growl rolls out of Tian's chest and he bucks into his hand.

“Fuck, Mo, knew you'd be my little housewife.” He groans and pushes them down then with Mo on his back, his legs are left wide open and the taller boy is not losing his opportunity. He has his phone in hand again and is taking a picture before Mo can even start arguing. “Did you make me dinner?” The phone is thrown onto a pillow and then their mouths are connecting and a tongue is sliding into his mouth, pushing against his own, asking and telling all at the same time. 

Mo can barely breathe as gentle hands grab at his face. When they part they both pant and Mo stares hazily at He Tian. “Did you know,” There's a pause as he pulls Mo by the hips to push their crotches together, “how much I've dreamed of this?” Tian rolls his hips and their lengths are touching through fabric. Mo puts his own hands on the taller boy's shoulders. 

“I wanted you to have a good day,” Mo says, face blushing brightly, and he can see He Tian's grin.

“This is about to be the best day of my fucking life.” The costume's skirt is flipped up then and a large hand is grabbing his length and stroking. Mo's back arches and he can feel how hot Tian is against his leg. 

“No, no.” He whines and the hand on him stills, “With you, want to with you.” A kiss is pressed to his mouth then.

“Call me Mr. He again and ask.” Those eyes are blazing now and Mo swallows hard. His blush feels heavier now and it's hard to focus because he's never felt like this before. “Guan Shan.” He jolts at the growl of his name and bites his lip.

“Can...Can I cum with you, Mr. He?” It feels too naughty to say and makes him burn with embarrassment, but Tian groans into his neck the next moment and bites him. It gets him arching off the bed and crying out, a heavy moan leaving him at the pleasure and pain of it. A hand has managed to get under his costume again and is assaulting one of his nipples. Tweaking and pulling. Pressing deliciously. Mo's panting when Tian pulls back from his bite. A beast stares at him then and Mo can't help the small fright in him. 

“Say you're mine.” Is growled into his mouth, teeth biting at his bottom lip. Mo shivers and digs his fingers into those wide shoulders. Tian lays his body heavily against his and those large hands both play with his chest. Mo moaned gently, eyes shutting tightly. A rough bite to his lip has him pushing up into Tian's touch.

“I-I'm yours.” They're kissing again after that and it's dizzying how good it feels. How he can feel how desperate Tian's been for this, and it's something maybe he'd known he'd wanted too, but had been avoiding. Those hands move to his sides and squeeze before nails dig in and drag down to his hips. He's gasping into Tian's open mouth, tears in his eyes at the small pain of it. It feels good too though.

“Say you'll marry me.” Tian's one hand has come out to grab his chin harshly. Those eyes staring right into his, not giving him any escape.

“Tian...” He tries but the hands on him grip tighter, forcing him to say what the other boy knows he wants to but can't without force. Fuck they're not even dating. They're too young. Fine, it's...it's just for his birthday. 

“Say it, Guan Shan.” Fuck. Fuck!

“I'll marry you, He Tian.” Tian's eyes close like he's in bliss and then they open again, hungry. 

“Good.” Their mouths are slammed together this time and it's like being eaten. He feels like he's being devoured forever, and during this their bodies start rocking against one another. Forceful hands touching him everywhere they can, one persistently teasing the stretch of skin between his hole and his cock. It's so sensitive there. It has him making noises he never has before. 

When they break from the kiss they're both panting, but Tian is quick in his need and flips Mo to his front. “T-Tian?” He asks nervously before his hips are grabbed and dragged up until he is on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed. The thong is pulled down to Mo's knees and then hands are on his ass. 

“You washed here?” Tian's hot breath is startling against his skin. A finger pressed against him and making him squirm gently. “Mo, you washed here?” He nods, blushing brightly because yes he had. He'd made sure he'd look nice even if He Tian had pulled the skirt up. Had fucking shaved for the asshole. 

“Knew you wanted me.” Those fucking teeth bite at his asscheek then, deep and painful this time. A tear slips past his eye then and a hand brushes it away before licking it. “No one else, baby. You'll never be seen like this with anyone else.” It's a promise that sends heat into his belly. That devilish tongue licks over the bite for a moment before moving slowly to his hole. At first, He Tian lays the flat of it there and then he licks. Mo's eyes close tightly and his hands are in the bedsheets, making a mess of them with his grabbing. When Tian's tongue presses in he shouts, his hands automatically coming to his mouth and his back arching instinctively. Tian huffs and it feels like it goes right into him. Those large hands are planted next to his head and Mo moves one of his own to wrap with Tian's. The boy on top of him grips his hand back fiercely as his tongue presses further into him.

Mo's cries only grow louder as Tian goes deeper into him until he's satisfied with tasting him and pulls out. Smiling lips kiss his hole and Mo whines gently. “You taste good.” Tian grins and kisses the bite mark he left earlier. “I need to open you up now, princess.” He shivers at the nickname and Tian grins wickedly. Those lips moving to kiss his cheek. “It'll hurt a bit first, okay?”

Mo nods and waits as the other boy pulls what he assumes is lube from his drawer. “You look so pretty, Mo.” The words are soft and accompanied by a kiss to his thigh. “I love this.” Mo blushes and looks back to see for a moment the seldom softness He Tian can show. Well, seldom for most. Mo knows Tian shows him this side more and more every day. Knows that it's not a one-sided craving and that it was always going to be Mo who had to break the tension because it was Mo who had to give in. 

Those hands stroke his thighs gently for a long moment before they rearrange him gently. A pillow is put under him and Tian is quick to kiss him. “If it hurts too much tell me. We can always try again.” Mo stares at He Tian for a moment before leaning back to kiss him and he can feel the genuine smile that is there. At the very least it's a happy birthday.

The stretching is painful for a little bit, then becomes a strange sensation, and then long fingers find something in Mo that has him losing him thoughts all together. He's never been so hard before and the goddamn bastard is smirking evilly behind him. “I think you're ready now.” A shiver of anxiety goes through him then because He Tian's dick is not small. He bites his lip when the boy playfully lays his cock on Mo's back to show it off, so Mo can feel him. 

“Just breathe.” He does and he hides his face while the other boy pushes into him, slowly and it...it's definitely a new sensation. Like having a too big Popsicle in his mouth. The stretch is somewhat painful and he does cry from it, but there is something pleasurable about it too. Something maddeningly good about He Tian filling and stretching him. “Made for my cock, baby.” Is whispered into his ear and then teeth nip gently at it as the last of that too big length fills him. 

For a moment Mo feels like he's choking on it with how big it feels in him, experimentally he rolls his hips only for a hand to grab the back of his neck and those fingers to tighten there. “Not yet. Let me enjoy this.” After those words he can't help but relax down into the pillow, his own length hard at the slight pressure on what he knows is his prostate. 

When He Tian finally moves it's everything he'd expect from him. They're rough short thrusts, but he never fully comes out of him. More than happy to be snug in his heat. The pace picks up and the thrusts become rougher, the hand on his neck moving around to his throat and pulling Mo up to be flush against He Tian's chest and sitting in his lap.

Mo moans low as it feels like even more of He Tian fills him in this position. He's deeper and when Tian thrusts up it's straight into his prostate. “He Tian!” He near screams, his hands digging into the thighs of the boy behind him. His head falls back onto Tian's shoulder and they're kissing as he's thrust into. One large hand on his nipple and the other stroking him. Both of them are close and it's with a few more rolling thrusts that they're both cumming. 

Mo's eyes must roll because his vision goes dark for a moment, but he can feel the pulses of cum in him and bites his lip at the sensation of it. The heat of it. Tian's arms wrap around his waist tightly and then they're laying on their sides. “You're mine.” He Tian groans and rolls his hip. His dick is definitely still hard. 

“T-Tian?” He asks nervously.

“Mo, you know how much I jack off. You should know this is going to be a long night.” Mo almost groans if it isn't for the fact that his toes are curling in pleasure as Tian licks the back of his neck and rolls right into his prostate. 

“Ah..” He moans, eyes closing and finding fingers in his mouth. 

“Suck.” He does as told and it's like Tian is trying to make out with him with his fingers. His tongue is pressed and played with as he sucks and Tian does those slowing rolling thrusts. “Good boy.” He blushes brightly and then his neck is being bitten into again, the back of it this time. It gets him hard and he's slightly embarrassed by it. They continue like that until Tian has Mo pressed into the sheets and using his full weight on him. They're so closely pressed together that he can feel every breath and shake of the boy above him, every growling breath seems to roll through them both now.

The position feels like being smothered and his dick is so painfully hard that when he cums it's the best it's ever been, no hand even touching him and his hole clenching around Tian like he never wants him to pull out. Rough teeth scrape at his shoulder, now exposed as Tian rips more and more of the costume as they go. When Tian cums it's hot and good and makes Mo mewl, fucking mewl! This time Tian does pull out and Mo pants into the pillows. An arm wraps around him and then he's being pulled into the taller boy's chest. A kiss pressed into his forehead. “My pretty little wife,” Tian grumbles, eyes half-lidded. Fuck the bastard is strong, the arm holding him pulls him fully onto Tian's chest and then he can feel the cum leaking. 

His cheeks flame up and a chuckle vibrates through Tian's chest. “Put too much in for you to hold, princess?” 

“Shut up.” He grumbles, face inflamed and looking pointedly at the wall.

“It's okay, good for lube later.” Later? Later! One of those hands is on his head then though and he does relax down onto Tian's chest. “Quick nap.” Is the offered explanation and they do actually nap. 

When they wake up, well when Mo wakes up, Tian's halfway inside him and fucking him missionary. This position lets them kiss as much as they want but also has the taller boy wreaking havoc on Mo's nipples.

“One day i'm going to get you to cum just from having me play with these.” The asshole says with a wide grin as he bites one tenderly and gets Mo to cum between their bellies. Already stupidly sensitive as it is. Tian's pride is definitely not waning as he makes Mo cum again before he releases inside him. 

By then Mo is naked and can't trust his legs to work so he's very helpfully carried to the kitchen for what is now their 1:00 am dinner. “Thank you, princess.” Tian says, kissing his cheek and it's instantly red. “If I knew you were going to be so keen to pet names I would have used them from the beginning.” He laughs and Mo scowls, but the food is good and they do eat. Tian talks to him about his dinner with his brother and how Jian Yi had called him.

“That bastard.” Mo groans. 

“I believe we were being pushed into the right direction.” Tian grins. “I owe him. You in a maid outfit was number four on my fantasies list.”

“N-number four?” A wicked grin covers the other boy's face.

“Oh, babe, let's not spoil Christmas.” Mo groans internally. Fuck, why did he have to fall in love with this asshole? “Or spoil your birthday, Halloween, the wedding night, tomorrow, who knows? I've been very very pent up, Little Mo. I have so much I want to do to you.” A shiver runs down his back then and he blinks warily at the dangerous boy before him. 

“Just...just make sure you tell me first before you break me.” Mo stammers and Tian grins.

“Now Guan Shan, why would I ruin such good surprises?” Ugh. Fucker. “Now the cake!” A large smile covers the other's face and he comes over to him before lifting him up and laying him across the counter. 

“Tian?” Oh...oh no. That hungry look is back and before he can even say 'Fuck' the other boy is running his fingers along the cake and covering his fingers in icing. 

“I ever tell you how much I love icing?” Mo shakes his head carefully and watches in some horror as those fingers move to his hole and then push in. It's so fucking cold and weird and fucking He Tian is such a crazy bitch!

“W-what are you doing?” Mo tries and Tian grins just as he spreads his fingers and covers his walls with the sticky icing. Tian concentrates on coating Mo thoroughly before pulling his fingers out and then pushing his dick in. Mo arches at the sensation and a loud chuckle fills the room. 

“Well my cake needs filling doesn't it?” Mo blushes brightly and then tries a scowl before a hard thrust has him screwing his eyes shut. He's moaning before he feels what he knows is more icing before trailed down his chest. Tian's eyes are focused on his though, and that grin is endlessly promising that Mo will never have normal sex. That tongue and mouth is on him then and those sticky fingers are in his mouth and he's licking them clean on his own. Fuck, this bastard better know that Mo wants full repayment for his own birthday. Tian's too good for their age and is getting Mo to cum after a few minutes of licking and biting and thrusting. 

“You feel so good, babe.” Tian groans into his shoulder, biting there deeply as he pushes in and fills him just like he said he would. 

“You're a pervert.” Mo manages tiredly. 

“Good for my wife to know for our future together.” Mo rolls his eyes and feels a soft nip to his lips. “Food was good, thank you.” Tian says and they do kiss gently then.

“Shower, please?” Mo asks and is rewarded with a nice hot shower and then being fucked in said shower. A robe is wrapped around him after and he wants to be angry at being used so much but it feels too good to really complain. Tian carries him to the bed after he switches the sheets and they snuggle under the duvet. 

“Happy birthday, He Tian.” Guan Shan strokes the other's face gently and smiles at him, really smiles at him like he's so rarely done. Tian holds him tightly then and kisses him. 

“Thank you. It's everything I wanted and more.” The thing is Tian smiles back and it's nice to feel like everything that they hoped for could happen. Mo will have to thank Jian Yi, well after he kicks him for being an ass who told He Tian that there was an emergency and Mo was at his apartment. He couldn't let anyone know he was happy yet, only Tian could know. Just Tian and maybe just Tian forever would be nice.

He kisses the other boy's neck before snuggling into him, and this is what he's wanted most. Arms tight on him, nose pressed into his hair, and warmth he's always craved. Mo knows here and now that he'll always be safe with Tian. He doesn't need to be scared of anything anymore. Plus, he got him to make his own bed for once. This might be the start of something interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's probably my only contribution to my comfort ship. I love them so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
